An outer rotor motor includes a stator and a rotor rotating around the stator. The stator includes a stator core and stator windings wound around the stator core. When the stator windings are energized, the stator core is polarized, and interacts with permanent magnets of the rotor to push the rotor to rotate continuously, which in turn drives a load connecting with the rotor. Generally, the stator windings are wound by enameled wires, which are easily scratched by edges of the stator core if directly wound on the stator core, resulting in short circuit. Thus, a bobbin is usually mounted on the stator core before winding process to separate the stator windings from the stator core. When the stator core of the stator has a large number of teeth, such as more than eight, interference can easily occur between the bobbin and the stator core during assembly, making it difficult to assemble. In order to solve this problem, in the art, the bobbin is usually made to have a large size deliberately to enlarge a gap between the bobbin and the stator core, forming loose fit as much as possible. However, the large bobbin occupies more space that is reserved for the windings, which reduces the slot fill factor of the motor and greatly affects an efficiency of the motor.